


Bad Blood

by OddlyKia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Reader-Insert, Redemption, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: It's common knowledge that you greatly dislike Hanzo. But, for Genji's sake and happiness, you'll try to be an adult and make peace with the older archer.Hanzo, however, doesn't quite think the same as you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a post I saw on tumblr and it said that "despite knowing that it is Genji, Hanzo refuses to accept Genji as his brother, and dislikes him". It had my mind racing to write. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, I wrote this at work on my phone.

HQ is surprisingly empty and quiet today, leaving you alone and bored as you mindlessly flip through channel after channel. Unfortunately, with the more energetic and sociable people gone, you're left to try and entertain yourself for a few hours while Genji is away talking to Hanzo. 

Or well...Genji is attempting to talk to Hanzo...again. Ever since the archer joined the recall, it's become a weekly thing for Genji to try and reconcile with his brother, even for just 15 minutes of his time is all the cyborg regularly asks for, but it never works out. Every single damn time, Genji gets written off and scoffed at by the very man who's suppose to be his brother. You're not surprised at all, though. With what Hanzo did to Genji, good old fashioned brotherly love is a far far away concept right now.

A robotic sigh kills the silence and suddenly there is a cyborg laying defeatedly on top of you. He nuzzles into your collar and the metal of his visor uncomfortably digs into you, not like you'll saying anything about it, though. You simply smile and hold him to you, choosing to gently run the tips of your fingers up and down his back as you talk. 

"What's wrong, baby? He still not talking to you?"

"I truly feel like a fool some days for believing in Hanzo the way I do, but he is my brother and my only living blood." Genji always sounds so upset and hurt after visiting his brother. Sometimes you don't understand why he subjects himself to such torment. 

It's no secret around the base that you strongly -hate- dislike Hanzo to the point that you two can't be sent out to work together; the last and final time being when he "accidentally" let you take a shotgun round to the gut from Reaper. He, happily, of course, makes it clear that he returns the distain full force your way. You'd love to start ripping into the mess that is Hanzo Shimada, tear him apart by words and then maybe by hand, but right now your beloved boyfriend needs comfort, not fighting words.

"Healing isn't always easy," you pause for a moment to find the right thought process before continuing. "But sometimes, it has to hurt, or else how would you know that it's working. And I'm sure, babe, that with more time, he'll come around and you two can be brothers once again."

Genji chuckles and the vibrations makes your skin tingle. "Zenyatta would be proud to hear you. I know that you don't like having Hanzo here, but it means a great deal to me that you try to be nice. I don't feel so foolish with your help." 

You sit up and he follows with you, rearranging into a new comfortable position on the couch so you can face him properly. "Genji. My love, my sweet, my precious." 

He laughs again but it's much lighter and warmer than before. His weakness being pet names and the like. 

"As long as you believe in Hanzo, I will try my best to too." You give his visor a quick kiss. "You probably want to go see Zenyatta, huh? Why don't you go ahead and I'll meet you in a few. Let you mellow out with him and then all three of us can meditate together." 

"That sounds wonderful! Thank you, my love." 

Genji seems just the tiny bit happier now as he gets up and gives you one last visor kiss before heading off. You feel kind of bad about passing him off to Zenyatta when he's obviously upset, but the omnic monk will be able to help him way better than you right now. Besides, there is someone you need to talk to alone. 

You find him sitting alone in the kitchen. 

Hanzo Shimada. 

And after taking a moment to compose yourself, seriously trying to reign in the irritation that's boiling in your blood just from the sight of him, you confidently enter the room and head straight for the archer. 

"Hey, Hanzo, got a minute to talk?" 

He doesn't even turn his head to look at you, answering in a stone cold voice, "No."

Yep. That's about the answer you were expecting.

You sigh deeply and take a seat across from him anyways. This probably won't be fun, but it's for Genji. 

"Okay, listen...we don't like each other. That much is clear. But Genji really wants to reconcile with you and it thinks it's bullshit how you're treating him." Woah, reel it in just a bit, you take a breath. "Genji is really trying and, I don't know, maybe you could try to understand him, even just a little bit. What I'm trying to say is that we're all adults and you and him should really talk out your feelings-"

"You're right," Hanzo interrupts, "I don't like you or what...Genji...has become. He may say that he's my brother but he will get no acceptance from me. Please, I rather be alone right now." 

He sounds almost hesitate to say Genji's name, like he doesn't want to call him that. Like he's disgusted to have the name on his lips when referring to the cyborg. It pisses you off and you slam your hands down on the table, finally gaining Hanzo's full attention. 

"What is your problem?!" The chair under you screeches and then clatters to the ground as you jump up to your feet. "Just how far is that stick shoved up your ass?" 

Hanzo stands as well and aims a very nasty glare at you. "My problem is a cyborg who claims to be my dead brother and his overly aggressive and reckless lover."

"He IS your brother! Stop talking about him like that!" You scream at him. Fuck this. If he's going to continue to talk about Genji like this, you aren't going to sit by and politely hold your tongue. Big brother or not, you're not afraid to swing a fist at Hanzo. "God, I don't know WHY Genji tries so hard to save your sad ass!"

Hanzo throws you another glare but doesn't speak. Anger is written clear across his face and you take some sort of sick satisfaction in seeing it. The archer then makes his way around the table, coming to stand only a few feet away from you, attempting to look menacing. But you're not intimidated in the least bit.

"You would do you well to learn that you are no match for me. Hold your tongue and go."

"Please, I've seen what you can do on the field. It's weak. You can't even keep your team safe from the enemy."

One of Hanzo's brow quirks up and he crosses his arms. "Is that what this is about? About me not protecting your careless form from a slight injury?" 

"First of all, no! This is about how you're treating your younger brother! And second, taking a BULLET to the gut isn't exactly a "slight injury", asshole." You both take a step forward and get right into each other's face. "You're a sorry excuse for a teammate and an older brother," you hiss. "Genji deserves better than you." 

"And you think that's you? Amusing." 

You hate to admit it but you are the first to strike. Your fist barely connects with his cheek before he swings back. Both of you proceed to dodge and attack the other as much as you can and as fast as you can. Fuck acting like adults, sometimes you've got to beat the crap out of somebody and sometimes you've got to get the crap beaten out of you.

Your fists makes contact with his gut twice and you effortlessly flip him over your shoulder onto the table, breaking it into two. Hanzo quickly kicks your shin and as you go down, he jumps up, taking hold of your face and bashing it against his knee. Blood gushes down your nose but you still launch yourself up and forward and use the top of you head to smash under his chin. He stumbles back into the wall but successfully dodges another punch, your fist hits the wall instead, cracking the plaster slightly. Hanzo kicks you in the side and it sends you flying into the middle of the room. If anyone had been in here before they're gone now, fleeing from fight. You jump back up, grab a nearby chair, and chuck it at him. But it's only a distraction. He easily moves out of the way and it gives you enough time to land two blows on him. 

One to the jaw and one to the collar. 

Being so close, you both end up with the same idea, grabbing the other's shirt and bashing your foreheads into each other. Hanzo and you drop to the floor, battered and bruised, groaning in pain, but the fight isn't over yet.

He and you leap back a few feet. His arm starts to glow blue and you're more than prepared to play that game too, reading your ult just like him. The man doesn't necessarily need his bow to summon his dragon, just something to target at you. In a matter of seconds, he produces a small knife from his back pocket and aims for you.

"RYŪ GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!"

You call out with as much anger as him and strike at the same time. Both ults going against the other. The bright blue dragons pierce you and its searing hot and painful; the beast's powerful roars make your ears ring into momentary deafness. You both slam into the floor clear across the room from one and another. Silence falls over the room as neither one of you attempt to move. A vast majority of the room is broken or cracked now and you're pretty sure you've just gotten yourself kicked out of the Overwatch recall. You try to move but everything hurts way too much. Hanzo's knife is in bedded in your side and there's a horrible stabbing pain in your gut. It's an all too familiar pain, exactly like when Reaper shot you, and it kind of scares you. It's not really a nice kind of feeling. You shakily bring up your hand up to see a decent amount of blood speckled on your hand. Bastard made you bleed. Slowly, you pull the knife out from your side and chuck it across the floor away from you. Blood doesn't come gushing out though, he got you, but not very deep at all.

However, Hanzo has yet to get up as well. He's alive, that much you can tell without looking. He's groaning in pain from his own injuries, probably didn't think you'd posses such a useful and powerful ult. You'd later find out that he suffered from a fractured leg, severely bruised ribs, and a dislocated shoulder. The horribly loud fight and then utter silence draws a lot of attention your way. Solider 76 is the first to run into the room, soon followed by Junkrat, Mei, Zenyatta, and worst of all, Genji. Shame drapes over you like a wet blanket and you don't even want to look at Genji. 

"What the hell happened here!?" 76 shouts, not too pleased with what he's seeing. "What did you two do!?"

The small group cautiously enters the room and it's Genji, Mei, and Zenyatta who finally come to help you up. It desperately hurts to move, stabbing pain shooting up and down your nerves, but they get you up anyways and it's then that they realize you're bleeding. Genji is quick to scoop you up as Solider 76 and Junkrat pick up Hanzo. 

The men help the archer slowly limp his way to Mercy while Genji simply carries you. Glancing over your cyborg boyfriend's shoulder, you and Hanzo lock eyes. Like always, he glares at you, to which you just flip him off. 76 catches the interaction and shakes his head in annoyance.

Upon enter the med wing, Genji gently lays you down on the closest bed and Mercy immediately cuts open your shirt and begins to work on stopping the small amount of bleeding. Thankfully, the wound feels worse than it really is, only taking 6 stitches to properly close it. The good doctor wraps and patches up your other injuries before moving onto Hanzo. You still can't bring yourself to look at Genji. How could you? You literally just told him that you'd try and be nice to Hanzo for his sake. And yet, here you are, not even an hour later, sitting on a med bed, haven beaten the shit out of said man. 

"I'm sorry, Genji," you wheeze out as you sit up. 

"You're sorry?! You two just destroyed the kitchen area and you're just 'sorry' for it! What the fuck happened between you two?" 76 rages. 

"It's Hanzo fault. If he wasn't such an asshole-"

"My fault!? Had you left me alone when I asked-"

"I didn't ask who's fault it was. I asked what happened and I want answers now, not blame." Soldier 76 interrupts you and crosses his arms, but he's not yelling anymore, just seething with irritation now instead. 

You sigh and it makes your lunges ache deeply. "When you went to go see Zenyatta, I went to go talk to Hanzo. After what you said, I wanted to support you, so I thought...I don't know...maybe, it would make things better if Hanzo and I could at least try to stand each other in the same room."

Mercy quietly walks over while you're explaining and gives you a quick shot of pain meds as well as a bit of biotic solution that will effortlessly heal the more severe injuries, not enough to mess you up but just enough to cut the edge of pain off. 

"I swear, I tried to act civil but he just had to be Mr. Lone Wolf and start shit talking you." You've never been that great at fully controlling your emotions and the lump in your throat and stinging in your eyes is proof enough. "The shit he said about you was fucked up and I couldn't sit there and let him say such crap! One asshole remark lead to one fist in the face." You release a shaky breath. "Again, Genji, baby, I'm sorry." 

Genji finally speaks and hearing his robotic voice almost makes everything better. Such a wonderful sound to hear after such an ordeal. "My beloved, I am not upset or disappointed if that's what you're thinking. Thank you for defending me in such a situation. Although, perhaps using your fists wasn't quite the right way."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Hanzo just stays quiet as you talk, watching as Genji delicately wraps his metal arm around your shoulders. You lean into the touch and he doesn't understand how you can enjoy laying with something so hard. But obviously you must like it in some crazy way. Or why else would you fight so viciously for the cyborg?

"Can we just go back to our room so I can hide away for a bit?" you ask. 

Genji goes to nod but 76 stops him right there. 

"You two can go to your quarters after you clean up your little mess in the kitchen. Mei is going to watch to make sure you and Hanzo don't try to kill each other again." The old solider huffs. 

"I will help them then," Genji says.

76 shakes his head. "No. It was their mess. They get to clean it up."

"Okay, remind me what kind of authority you have over me again? You're not exactly in charge here," you snap. 

"Do you what another ass kicking?" 

"The damage caused from their fight is their responsibility alone." Zenyatta floats over and rests his hand on Genji's shoulder. "There is a lesson here for them to learn and we must not disrupt it, my student. Why don't we wait for them to finish in the garden? It's close by for when they're done."

Genji nods to him. "Yes, master." 

"I'll come find you there when I done," you say with a smile. 

You kiss his face plate once more and Hanzo curiously watches the exchange. It's become second nature to just kiss Genji's visor, especially in public. Of course it was awkward as hell at first, when the relationship was still new, but after being together for such a long time, no one really bats an eye at it anymore. 

Mercy finally puts her foot down and, aside from your momentary baby sitter Mei, she pushers out everyone who's not currently injured. The doc has you and Hanzo waiting for another ten minutes before releasing you into Mei's custody. Amazingly, the horrible pain in your stomach is gone and casting a quick glance down, you see that it's almost completely healed. 

You can't help but praise Mercy as you head off. "You're amazing, doc. Thanks!" 

She smiles at you. "You're welcome but please try and behave." 

"We've all seen what it's like when you try," Hanzo mutters.

"You wanna repeat that?!" 

Mei intervenes before it can go any further. "If you can't talk nicely then you're not going to talk at all. Now, move your butts."

The short walk is quiet and once you see the damage again, you're honestly surprised that 76 didn't try to strangle you both on sight. A vast majority of the tables and chairs are either flipped over or smashed in half, there are several cracks and holes in the wall that dusts the floor with plaster flakes and broken glass. God, you don't even remember breaking any glass.

"Here you go. Get to work." Mei sounds cheery as she hands you a broom and dust pan. She turns to Hanzo next, drops a small container of plaster fill in one hand and a sandpaper rag in the other. "No glass on the floor and no holes in the wall!" Mei then moves to stand by the doorway, securing that neither of you can just leave. 

Close to 25 minutes of utter silence passes, and you're nearly done with cleaning, before Hanzo's deep accented voice pierces the room. Your backs are to each other but maybe that's for the better.

"You are better for him." He takes a small breath and then continues on. "When he was my brother-"

"He still is your brother," you softly interject.

"-I never defended him like you did. I never broke a bone or bled for him...like you have."

"I'd do it again if I had to." You hand the broom back to Mei, your task finally finished, still not turning to face the archer as you go. "He misses you. You don't have to talk, just listen to him for once."

 

A week later, you find yourself back on the same couch, except you've got decent company this time. Jesse, Hana, and Lucio have finally returned and, while Genji is once again away trying to talk to Hanzo, you are busy recalling the details of the fight to your friends.

"He used 'is Dragonstirke on ya!?"

"Damn! I wish I had seen it!"

"You were so lucky that Mercy was around to save you!"

You laugh, "I know. I know! We haven't talked to each other since and I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing yet."

Genji casually enters the room and is quick to join your side on the sofa.

"Did you find him? How did it go?" you ask.

"It went...better than I thought it would. He still refuses to speak to me, doesn't really even look at me. But, when I sat next to him, he did not get up and leave like usual."


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission goes wrong, so very wrong. You've been captured and Hanzo will do whatever he can to save you for Genji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted this once!! Thank god my phone has a recently deleted or else I would have given up entirely. This also took forever to finish. Enjoy! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. I can only write on my phone! The ending seems rushed too, so sorry.

"Are you nervous at all, my love?"

You smile as you shove several more necessities into your supply bag. "Not at all. I think I've shown everyone by now that I can handle Hanzo just fine on my own."

Genji loves watching you prepare for a mission. The way you move so gracefully from one end of the room to another, focusing hard on your checklist as to not forget anything, precisely organizing and packing away any and all weapons you'd need; it's almost like art to him.

"I do wish I could come along with you both." 

"I know you do, babe! But there's always next time; and then, we can all have one big bonding moment." You press your lips against his visor and he does the same from the other side. Your hands idly run along the rise and falls of his body, tracing the ridges and dents, enjoying the hum of approval from him. "Have I ever told you how much I love the green lights of your body, kind of turns me on sometimes.~"

He chuckles, "On more than one occasion, yes."

"Especially, when you're in your comfy clothes and you can just barely see the lights glowing through." 

You can't stop the grin from stretching across your lips. And you're pretty sure that if his visor was off right now, his face would be flustered red. 

A firm knock comes from the doorway and you both look over to see Hanzo awkwardly standing there, holding a mixed expression of embarrassed, annoyed, and chilled coolness. 

He clears his throat, "We are leaving and they've asked me to collect you."

You sigh through your nose and snatch up your bag, holding your hand out for Genji to take as you turn to the door. "Walk me to the loading bay?" 

He happily takes it. "I can think of nothing better than that." 

Hanzo only walks a few steps ahead of you and Genji; a sign that you've come to understand is his way of saying 'I don't mind you being around me.' 

Yippee! 

Note: sarcasm. 

It may have been six months since your big fight with the archer, but it's only been six months. Sure, he and you can be in the same room and sometimes even make eye contact for a minute or two, but that doesn't mean everything is sunshine and rainbow between you. He may be talking to Genji more and more, which has greatly impacted the cyborgs mood for the best; however, you're still just barely tolerating him. Sometimes, just to help you hit harder during practice, you picture the dummies as Hanzo. Genji doesn't really need to know that, through.

"I'm wishing you both the best of luck. Although, I know you both have excellent skills!" your boyfriend says, giving your hand a small squeeze.

As per tradition, as everyone boards, you and Genji pull back for a minute. You drop your bag, pulling open and holding out the sides of your jacket to conceal both of your faces. Genji removes his faceplate and presses several quick kisses to your lips before locking you into a longer, more passionate one. 

Hanzo, just like other aspects of your relationship, curiously watches from a little ways away. Not in a creepy voyeuristic way, just...pure curiosity from seeing such a loving partnership. Even a stoic man as him must admit that such love can be a nice thing to see. 

Hana bounces up next to him and snaps a picture with her phone; he raises his brow at this. 

"They do that before every mission and I've got a whole album dedicated to it," she says like it's the most obvious thing ever. A wide smile on her face and fire in her eyes. "One final true loves kiss before going off to war. It's romantic as hell!" 

"Last call, time to move out," 76 hollers before marching onto the airship to man the controls. 

The team boards and each claim a seat that lines either side. And with Genji's plate back in place, you drop your coat and dash off with your bag in hand, blowing a kiss to him as the door closes. 

You take a seat next to Hana and Lúcio, which just so happens to be right across from Hanzo. 

"You two are so sappy! It kind of puts all other relationships to shame, I swear," the young mech pilots states.

Lúcio is busying going through her phone and checking out her photos. He's got a gentle smile on as he flips through. "Oh! This one is great!" 

The man made of sunshine turns the phone around to show his favorite to the room. It's of you and Genji, kissing like you just did, but it's an older picture. You're wearing your favorite outfit and Genji's got his hand on your waist as the sunset drowns you both in yellow, pink, and orange. You like that one too. 

"Would you mind me using this for the cover art of an upcoming single?" the healers asks.

You shrug. "Sure, I don't mind. But you should ask my darling Genji, too."

"Of course!" He pauses for a moment, pursing his lips a bit. "Now, I really dig these pictures but I always forget why you guys do that before every assignment." 

Although he pretends not to be listening, Hanzo can't help but overhear. 

"Well," you begin. "It happened years and years ago, when he was in Blackwatch and I was in the original Overwatch. Our relationship was...hard to define...but it was something. I don't know how to explain it, but we obviously had interest in each other, somehow. 

But he was still hurting from well...his new body." You don't look at Hanzo. Not out of anger or spite; it just doesn't feel like something a good person would do right now. "I use to annoy the hell out of him, mainly just to fuck with Jesse because he had to deal with him the most. I had almost died. But thanks to our wonderful Mercy, I didn't. When I saw him again after finally leaving the med-bay, he broke down and confessed that he wanted me, wanted to kiss me, to be with me, but couldn't because of 'what' he was." 

Hana and Lúcio are locked into the story, excitedly waiting for the rest of it. And so, you continue on.

"He went on and on about not being able to kiss and hold someone like him in public. So I called bullshit, ripped off his mask, pulled my jacket up so no one but me could see his face, and kissed him. And I mean kissed him! We've gone through a lot more together, but here we are."

"Damn! A modern day romance. How the hell did you manage that!?" Hana laughs.

"I don't know." You smile proudly and cross your arms. "I do not know. But I love him and I'm pretty damn sure he loves me."

For some reason, you look forward and see Hanzo staring hard at you, like he's thinking over something. You're about to make a snide comment, but 76's voice cuts you off by announcing that you've reached the destination and to be ready to move once he lands. 

Oh well.

////

The mission is a failure. There are heavy casualties, broken weapons, missing objectives, and, probably worse of all, you've been captured. 

Heads hang low on the flight back after retreating. Everyone is bruised and cut up, all showing signs of a rough fight, having been ambushed by Talon only a mere half hour after landing. The entire mission had nothing to do with Talon, so their surprise attack worked, all most too good. 

Hana, still trying to come to terms with almost having her head cut off, stares numbly at the wall. Lúcio sits beside her and holds her hand as his soft beats provide some much needed healing for the group; the poor man looks like he's been thrown against a wall one too many times and is trying desperately to be okay once again. 76 collapsed to the floor seconds after take off, having only enough energy left to input coordinates for Athen to autopilot. He's a bit busy dealing with the deep gashes across his chest and legs at the moment. 

Hanzo stares down at his hands, unable to understand how he let you slip through his fingers. Well, he understands HOW; he was weak and not fast enough; an old assassin who's lost his touch. But how did Reaper find you two so fast and why did he choose to go after you two?

He had you in his arms, trying hard to help you limp away from being murdered. One second you and he were escaping down an alleyway; and then the next, a strong black mist surrounded you both and forced you apart. The archer had been slammed against the side of a building before being tossed through a window a few inches to his left. 

Bits of glass embedded into his back and arms but he pushed through the pain. Jumping back through the shattered window only to find both you and Reaper gone, and the harsh shout of retreat ringing in comm. 

Hana's voice finally breaks the silence. "Who...who's going to tell Genji about..." 

Utter silence falls over the room.

"I guess I will," 76 grunts in pain.

When the ship finally returns to the base, the rest of the healers and medics are already waiting to help. Mercy had received a private message from Athen about the situation, under strict orders from 76 not to let anyone else fully know what happened yet. His main focus being to get everyone present medical attention first before causing panic over a missing agent. 

Yes, you're important. He's worried about you just like everyone else. But what can he do? Get your team healthy again so they can all come to save you; that's what he can do. 

And as the group is carefully loaded off and brought to the medical unit, the question everyone is dreading is asked from Zenyatta, "Where are they?"

////

"Wake up!"

A sharp smack to your cheek snaps your head to the side and a short scream of pain rips through your lips. 

"I said, wake up!" Another smack but this time to your other cheek. 

You groan loudly from the hit and struggle to fully open your eyes, sweat and blood stinging each try but eventually you force them open. Focusing them, on the other hand, is a different case all together. Everything is spinning; you probably have some kind of concussion or head wound.

"Are you always this slow? No wonder I caught you so easily."

Reaper. So that's who is smacking you around right now. Fantastic.

"Are you always this annoying?" you grumble out.

A large boot delivers a swift kick to your chest and violently knocks the air out of you. You wheeze and try to move your arms, only to feel a strong resistance as you struggle. Looking down, you realize that you're strapped down to a chair; your ankles to the legs and your wrists to the arms. The restraints are too good at their job as they dig into your skin and cut off circulation, bruising every trapped inch and make it difficult to move your fingers.

Your weapons and outermost body armor is gone, leaving you helpless to any attack from the ghost in front of you. Hell, they even took your shoes and socks. And it's only then, after finally feeling the stiffness of your toes, that you realize how cold and dark the room is. You would've tried to look around but that would mean taking your eyes off the man.

Slowly, he takes something out of his pocket and you immediately recognize it; your phone. He turns it on and then swipes the screen a few times before turning the device around towards you. On it is a picture of you and Genji at the beach. You're laying in his lap as the sun shines down. It's a simple selfie of two lovers smiling and making peace signs at the camera. 

"Cute. Not exactly what I'm looking for, though." Reaper drops the small piece of tech and stomps down on it, cracking the entire screen with the first hit and then completely breaking it in half with the second one.

You glare at him. "What are you looking for then? Love letters Genji sent me from his travels in Nepal!? Our playlists for every occasion!?" 

He punches you this time, right below your right eye, and you feel something crack. His metal claws then dig into your cheek and slash down to your chin, ripping your skin open in three jagged lines. You cry out and attempt to wiggle away but it's useless. 

Your head lulls forward and you try to suck up the pain. 

"Don't feel special, by any means," Reaper states. "I could've taken any one of you for this. You're just the unlucky one of your friends. Now, I want the location of the new Overwatch base and the lockdown overwrite codes. Once I have that, each and every one of you fuckers are going to die."

"Oh! That's all you wanted! You could've just asked, maybe sent a text or something," you sneer and the stretch of your cheeks as you do so stings horribly. "We just moved, just south of my ass-"

The ghost of a man moves fast, taking your left leg and twisting with insane strength, breaking your knee with one swift movement. You scream in excruciating pain and starting shouting out the worst insults you can at him. 

Grabbing your face and making you look at him, he says, "I've had enough sass for the day. Tell. Me. Where. The. Base. Is." 

////

Hanzo feels ice run through his veins as he watches his brother go through the emotions of finding out that his lover is gone because of a terrorist organization.

"Missing!? What happened!? Please." Genji begs for an answer.

Zenyatta attempts to calm his student but his words fall short. 

"Hanzo said that as we were retreating, Reaper followed them and attacked! Just came out of nowhere," Hana's screeches from her position on the med bed. "We were lucky to get out alive!" 

Her voice lowers significantly and her gaze falls to the floor. "I hope they're okay."

Genji whips around to face his older brother.

Hanzo just bows his head and says, "Hana is correct. We were fleeing and he ambushed us. He threw me through a window and by the time I was able to recover they were gone."

He wants to say sorry; it's on the tip of his tongue, but he just can't. Because it's not enough. It won't bring you back right this second and it won't stop Genji's panic. The two of you have never seen eye to eye but no one deserves what The Reaper has in store.

"Genji, please calm down." Angela steps forward and places a comforting hand on the cyborg's shoulders. "There are still many more agents who can help and we'll get them back." 

"I will to go too! When can we leave? We can't-"

"We don't know where they are. We can't go anywhere until we track them down," Soldier 76 grunts. "Once we know where they're being kept, we can perform a rescue mission. But until then, there's nothing we can do. Just...hold on. Give us time."

"What if it's too late by then?" Genji's back hits the wall and he slides down it, his head in his hands and horrible thoughts running through his mind. 

////

The torture and interrogation agonizingly continues until you pass finally out, only to undergo a whole new method once you wake again; your body now riddled with deep ripped open cuts and dark bruises of yellow, blue, and purple all caused from his gauntlet's claws. You don't know how much time has passed or just how long you've been here, having blacked out and awoken several times by now. 

Joining your left knee, he additionally breaks your opposing ankle and cracks your fibula, insuring that you'd be unable to escape without some kind of help. Your cries of pain and swarm of screaming insults at him only get louder with each new round of torture. The pain is unending and excruciating but you stay strong; you have to. 

You won't betray your friends and teammates. You'll hold out. You'll continue to refuse and deny him any chance he has to hurt the ones you love, even if it kills you. And that's probably exactly what's going to happen. It's sad and you're silently pleading for some kind of alternative, but you force yourself to accept the outcome.

You're in Overwatch. This was always a possibility and, now, you must face it.

"All of this will stop if you just tell me where your new HQ is." 

"All of this will stop if you just tell me where your new HQ is," you mock, sneering at him and that stupid owl mask.

You've come to really hate that mask of his. 

He stomps over and kicks the bloodied up chair, sending you back harshly to the ground and making your head bounce against the cement, adding further injury to your already damaged skull. 

Reaper stands over you with his arms crossed and a sense of undeserved smugness. "I bet that green little cyborg is missing you. You've been gone quite awhile. How sad do you think he'll be when he finds your mangled up corpse?" 

In a surprising twist, he slashes through the bindings on your wrists and ankles. You flop to the floor awkwardly and try to scramble into an upright position. The broken bones and cracks in your legs stop you from moving too much; they burn, throb, and ache something fierce. The pain is far too great and as Reaper's foot presses down on your neck, pinning you to the floor, you don't struggle too much more.

Honestly, how can you? It's not like you can jump up and start swinging, not with your body in such a horrible state.

"Maybe he's not even trying to save you? Not like he can, anyways. His brother, the archer, didn't try all that hard to help when I caught you. Do you really trust them to come and save you? Do you really think you're that important to Overwatch?" 

You don't say anything.

"Nothing?" he laughs. "What happened at all of that sass?"

"McCree and I have to share all that sass and asshole-ness. He must be using it right now, sorry. Try again lat- GAH -"

His boot presses down harder and you sputter for breath as your windpipe constricts.

"Tell me where the base is and I might let you breathe again." With a sick chuckle, he pushes down harder on you. 

You try and struggle to get free but it's useless. Between his foot holding you down and your brokenly discolored body, you're not going anywhere.

The world slowly fades to black. 

////

Time continues on for Genji and every second is agonizingly too slow for him. They constantly tell him that he needs to calm down, to rest and control his panic, that worrying himself sick won't do anyone any good. But what else can he do!? 

With no leads or s.o.s signals from you, they are left to chase their tails. They check and recheck old Talon bases and safe houses, but come up empty handed; it's time consuming and the stress wears the team down fast. 

But they don't stop looking. 

Genji doesn't stop looking.

Everyone can see how this is wearing him down, tearing him apart piece by piece. He searches for you day and night. And although he is a cyborg with very little need to sleep, his body can't carry the heavy stress on his shoulders without some kind of break. But he doesn't pay any attention to himself, just pushes ahead even harder.

Hanzo is forced to watch as his younger brother spirals down because of his failure. He does his best to be there for Genji but it stills feels so odd and awkward to be around him so much. And although Genji is appreciative of his silent company, Hanzo knows that he can't make up for your absence forever. 

Finally, one day, it's all too much for the cyborg and Angela and Ana force him to his room to rest, ordering loudly that he's not to have anymore status updates or involvement in your rescue. Their logic is that he's far too emotional invested and, with how he's stop taking care of himself, is more of a hinderance and liability right now. Hanzo escorts his little brother back to his room, silently promising to fix this. Perhaps this is the redemption that he's looking for. Even if it's just a sliver. 

And then, several more days later, they finally get the break they need. Winston and Satya find a way to access your phone and self activate the silent s.o.s signal. Reaper may have broken it, of which they can only correctly assume at this point, but thankfully the device doesn't need to be working to use the built in s.o.s call. 

"We would've hacked into it much earlier, but Sombra got her hands on it," Winston explains. 

Hanzo is the very first to volunteer to go, much to everyone's surprise. A team consisting of Hanzo, McCree, Reinhardt; Angela, Ana, and Lena leave right away. Each determined to bring you home safe and sound. 

Genji appears from his room some time later that same day, still looking like a mess.

"Where is my brother? I just...wish to speak to him," he weakly asks. 

Zenyatta floats over and places a hand on his shoulder. "Genji, my student, my friend, we found them. And your bother and several of our teammates left a while ago to rescue them." 

"What!? Why did no one tell me! I should've have gone!"

"In the state you're in? You would've gotten yourself killed within minutes," 76 says firmly. "You're not in any state to fight right now."

"I still should have gone! They need me! I know I can be of help."

"My student, please, your brother was the first to volunteer to go. He is leading this rescue in your name." Zenyatta's words quiet the room.

"What?" Genji's body suddenly feels very light. 

"He's been looking for them as hard as you have. If you can, grant him your faith and trust to bring them home."

Genji doesn't know what to say or think, so he just nods and let's the whole situation numb him over as he thinks about you at last coming home to him 

////

The dark walls and cold floor are starting to make you angry. They say that after prolonged isolation one will starting talking to themselves, hallucinate, become irritable, and have random bursts of rage. And you thank god that you haven't started hallucinating yet. 

You can't figure out how long you've been stuck here. Reaper is good at keeping that a secret. But you just want to go home and disappear from the world. You want to see Genji and your friends again. At first, it was easy to tell yourself that you won't give in, that you'll be strong enough to withstand any torture. But as time goes on and on, you begin to doubt yourself and your strength.

It doesn't mean that you're going to give Reaper the base location and codes. But you're beginning to come to terms that death would be the best and most possible end game plan.

Your sass and arrogant remarks are long gone. With little to no food and water, continuous torture, and isolation, you barely have enough energy to glare and scream in pain, let alone make a witty remake every other sentence.

Dozens of loud booms and yelling suddenly rip you from your thoughts. It sounds like a firefight is happening down the hall from your cell and it's only getting closer and closer. 

With your legs still broken in many different places, you drag yourself into the corner and lean against the farthest the wall. There's not much you can do in your mangled state, so you wait as the sounds continue to get louder and louder. A part of you wonders where Reaper is in all of this. You haven't seen the ghoul for a while but that's all part of the isolation torture he's trying out. Another part of you is glad he's not here because what's coming feels...familiar. It's as if... maybe...what else would cause so much noise?

The solid metal door harshly swings open and who you see actually makes you incredibly happy, because it means you can go home, that this horrible fucking nightmare is over. It's Hanzo, and not too far behind him is Jesse and Lena.

You have no idea that Hanzo is feeling the same relief shower him when he see's you still alive, and semiconscious no less. He quickly surveys the room for any hidden attackers behind rushing to your side. 

"Can you move? Can you hear me?" he asks. 

"My l-legs." Your voice is strained and cracks. "I can't...wa-alk. He- he-"

"It will be okay," he interjects. "We're going to get you out of here. I am going to get you out of here." 

Hanzo wraps one arm around your waist and hooks his other one under your knees. It's painful as he lifts you up and the weak cry you give makes that very clear to him.

"We've got them," Jesse declares over his comm. "we're headin' back and we're gonna need Mercy!"

Several of the cuts on you are still lightly bleeding and many of the newly scabbed over ones tear back open as your moved around. Your blood slowly seeps into Hanzo's clothes and smears on his hands. You're so tired and it's getting harder to keep your eyes open. Hanzo is so much warmer then that icebox you were kept in and your mind can only focus on that fact. 

"Please," Hanzo says your name, "stay awake for just a little longer. I know you're tired but you need to stay away for Genji."

"G-Genji."

Your mind doesn't want to, or maybe it can't, register that your moving quickly down a labyrinth of hallways. The archer holding you takes many more turns, following closely behind Jesse McCree for defense.

"He misses you greatly and I promised I would bring you back to him. So please, try and stay awake." 

You try, you really do. But your eyelids become way to heavy and you lose the ability to focus your eyesight. Your eyes close and the last thing you hear is, "you are so stubborn; a quality I know my brother adores." 

////

As you finally come to, you feel so warm and snug. What holds you and what you lay on is incredibly soft. And when you open your eyes, a bright white familiar ceiling greets you. The medical bay. 

"My love! You're awake!" 

Suddenly, Genji is right next to you. At the sight of him, you bolt up and throw your arms around him, hugging him tight and kissing all over his visor. Tears roll down your cheeks and blind you as you realize that you're home. You're alive. 

"You're home! It's okay. I'm so sorry you were left there for so long. I would never willingly leave you in such a hell," he cries. 

"I know, sweetie, I know. I always knew you'd find me." You cast a glance down at your body and find that you're close to being completely healed. It's a shock and it steals your breath for a moment. "How? How long have I been out?"

"Angela chose to keep you medically asleep for three days as she used her Caduceus staff and skills to heal you day and night. She worked so hard to take away your injuries and pain, and I will always be grateful to her for that."

You smile. "I will too. I'll need to thank her and everyone else who came to save me."

"I truly am sorry," he says again, calmer this time. "Everyday I looked high and low for you, but Talon, they hid you well from us. I tried desperately to go with the team to retrieve you, but they wouldn't let me. I'm sorry for not being there with them."

You laugh through the crying, "I bet you worked yourself up way to much without me around, you dummy." The tears stop and you hold the cyborg close to you. "You don't have to apologize. Nothing about this is your fault. Thinking about you is what kept me going. Now just climb up here and hold me, please. I just need you."

"Anything you wish." He carefully climbs into the bed and lays down next to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. 

God, you've missed him. This almost doesn't feel real, like it's a dream, like you're going to wake up back in that cold little cell and be tortured all over again. But as his grip tightens and his soft whispers carry on, you gradually believe that the world around you is real. 

A soft knock interrupts your reunion.

Looking up, Hanzo stands in the doorway with his arms folded behind him. "May I enter?" 

"Of course!" Genji answers eagerly. "You're more than welcomed in here, brother."

The older Shimada takes a seat near the bed and, surprisingly, is the first to talk between you two. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, actually." For the first time ever, you genuinely smile at him. "Thanks to you that is. And well, everyone else, but you pulled me out of that cell. So thank you, Hanzo." 

There's a lot that Hanzo wants to say. Mostly he wants to explain how sorry he is for letting this happen in the first place, that it's all his fault that Genji had to go through such hysteria for so long, and how he'll try harder be a better brother, a better person, but he stays silent. It's just not in his natural to openly admit such words.

And so, he just bows his head.

"Thank you, Hanzo." Genji gets up from the bed and stands next to his brother's chair. "I owe you greatly for taking the risk and bringing them back to me. Thank you for being there."

"You do not need to thank me. I am your brother...it's what I should've been doing all along."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!!

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled 'Don't shit talk Genji.' I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
